Torture
by akubara
Summary: Future Trunks has a secret. death and torture


Goku and Vegeta lay sleeping in a space ship on their way back to earth from a mission. Vegeta kept getting a nagging feeling he should of stayed behind with Bulma, he knew leaving her home by herself was a bad idea.

Future Trunks lands at Capsule Corporation sensing Bulma in her lab he sneaks up on her "Boo!"

Bulma screams then hugs her future son "Vegeta is not here if your looking for him" Future Trunks smiles "I came here to see you" Bulma laughs "really"

Future Trunks "laughs back "yes " Future Trunks opens a capsule exposing a snow globe and hands it to her.

Bulma shakes it and watches the snow fall "thank you" Future Trunks blushes "I thought you would like it" Future Trunks hugs Bulma "Happy Birthday mom" Future Trunks leaves the room.

Bulma sets the globe down on her desk "now if my present timeline son would remember".

Trunks lays on his bed staring at the ceiling "Hey Goten what day is today?" Goten stands in Trunks doorway "it's thursday... why" Trunks gets lost in thought as Goten goes back to his own room.

Later that evening Future Trunks cooks dinner for Bulma then played a long boring game of scrabble against her deliberately losing.

Bulma jumps up from the table "I win!"

Future Trunks acts mad "dang it I was so close.."

Bulma puts her hands on her hips "I did not get where I am with just with my looks you know"

After drinking to much wine Bulma had to be carried to bed "there you go, sleep now and we will have a rematch in the morning" Future Trunks pulls the covers over Bulma then leave to clean up the mess they made earlier.

It's not until 1am Future Trunks crawls into his bed.

Future Trunks gets awoke by a hand over his mouth "don't scream.."

Future Trunks looks at the owner of the hand "mom?"

Bulma half smiles "yeah now please stay quiet we are not alone"

Future Trunks then senses the intruders " I can take them"

Bulma starts to cry "please don't die Future Trunks"

Future Trunks smirks "they are the ones going to die"

Future Trunks pushes his mother out the window then goes to confront the intruders.

Two days later Vegeta and Goku land in the front lawn of Capsule corporation.

Goku smells something rotting and goes to find out.

Vegeta tries to sense Bulma or her parents not finding their life signal he goes inside "Kakkorat?"

Goku wipes the tears from his eyes "their all dead Vegeta" Vegeta then smells the blood "Bulma?" Goku nods "and her parents"

Vegeta carries the briefs family one at a time to the graveyard and buries them next to each other. Vegeta then stood in front of Bulma's grave and asked her for guidance but he knew she would not talk .

Vegeta looked around the house then looks in the spare bedroom "Kakkorat?! Come here.." Goku stands in the doorway "I noticed that to" Vegeta picks up Future Trunks jacket then looks in the pocket finding the time machine "did you find Future Trunks anywhere?" Goku shakes his head "you don't think he killed them?!" Vegeta carries the jacket with him "of course not" Goku nods "then where could he be I can't sense him anywhere"

Future Trunks then awoke chained to a wall. A man walks in grinning evilly "about time you woke up" he grabs at random an item to torture Future Trunks violently with first item is a gun. Future Trunks noticed he got shot in the left lung and tasted something metallic when he breathed in.

The man smiles "this is going to be fun" grabs another item finding a thick board and swings blindly as if trying to hit a pinata causing Future Trunks to cry out in pain when it collides with his chest ever so slowly pushing his ribs into his lungs.

Back at the house

Vegeta paced wondering where his future son was.

Goku heard what he thought was heavy wheezing coming from upstairs when he got there he found a radio on . Future Trunks sounded as if he was coughing up blood already. Future Trunks then noticed the radio knowing Vegeta was still in space he ignored it.

The man then hit Future Trunks in the chest and said "what don't want daddy to know how weak you are?" Future Trunks then spits blood at the attacker and said with heavy breathes "My father is dead asshole".

The man only got mad and hit Future Trunks harder breaking the board in half "we will finish this later" then the radio went silent and all Vegeta could hear was deep heavy breathing of his son then a iron door closing.

Vegeta kept the radio next to the bed as he thought .

Future Trunks kept pulling at the chains but after several hours collapses to the ground.

Vegeta could not handle listening but if he didn't he would not know if his son was alive or not.

Future Trunks then spoke hoping someone was listening "Don't worry about me I will be okay. Please turn off the radio" Vegeta then heard a man walk in and say "who you talking too? Ready to tell me the location of the virus?".

Future Trunks stood up weakly "I will never tell you where I hid it" and got ready to fight. The man walked over to his box of random weapons "I will make you speak boy" pulls out a whip. Testing it out he whips the ground "scream for me". The man strikes Future Trunks with the whip until he passes out.

Vegeta noticed that Future Trunks never did make a sound until he hit his head on the ground.

The next day Goku was listening to see if he could figure out where they kept Future Trunks .

Vegeta heard the gun shots to the chest.

Vegeta could hear Future Trunks moan in pain . They decided a beating with a metal bat to Future Trunks chest would be amusing, after every hit Vegeta heard moan or scream.

After a good batting practice on Future Trunks body he checks to see the damage smiling to himself he walks back to grab a new weapon.

Future Trunks passed out after 5 hours of being tortured but the man continued to throw knives at Future Trunks until his body is resembles a pin cousin.

Future Trunks tries to stand but he was to bad of shape . The man asked Future Trunks as he pulled the knifes out " how much more can you take kid?! Just tell us where you hid it".

Goku could see that Vegeta was worried .

The next day they started to beat him at 6am Vegeta awoke to his son screaming.

Future Trunks was crying when they stopped at 3pm .

Vegeta then started to tear up and hid his feeling when Goku walked by his room.

Future Trunks started to choke on his own blood, causing himself to vomit it up so he could breath.

That night Vegeta heard Future Trunks gasping for air and then collapses to the ground.

The taller man checked for pulse a finding one he walks out the room and grabs a special whip "since nothing else is not getting the point across lets try something interesting" he swings the whip back and strikes Future Trunks on the back several times before Future Trunks wakes up.

Future Trunks turns around weakly as the whip rips into his chest exposing the muscle underneath causing him to groan through gritted teeth.

A second guy enters the room and grabs the baseball bat putting it to Future Trunks throat "Tell me from a scale one to ten how much pain your in.." he moves the bat then slams it into Future Trunks chest.

Future Trunks could feel the blood pooling in his mouth.

Future Trunks spits the blood into the shorter attackers face " why don't you rate that instead..".

Future Trunks falls to one knee with the radio in reach he breaks it.

Vegeta looked at the radio only hearing static and the occasional word now walks out of the room pissed.

The taller attacker wraps the whip around Future Trunks neck choking him until he collapsing to the ground.

The shorter attacker picks up the radio and leaves to fix it leaving the taller one to put Future Trunks back in his hand cuffs.

The sorter attacker comes back with a working radio and turns it on.

Future Trunks looks at his attackers trying to sound stronger than he felt "Fuck you... I will kill you" Future Trunks starts coughing hard.

The attackers look at each other and laugh "you can't even keep your head up, how are you going to kill us?".

Future Trunks falls to the ground unconscious.

Goku rushes out of the room "Vegeta!"

Vegeta walks around the corner " I know it's fixed.. shut up already"

Goku could see Vegeta has been crying at some point "Vegeta.."

Vegeta looks Goku in the eyes " I'm fine now leave me alone"

Vegeta walks back into his room and shuts the door behind him.

Vegeta grabs the radio and sets it on the window sill.

The next morning Future Trunks wakes up and looks at the radio and sighs knowing he is slowly losing his voice Future Trunks decides to plead with the people listening " if anyone is listening please..(coughs) please turn off the radio"

Future Trunks feels light headed from the lack of blood " Look I don't want you to hear what might happen" Future Trunks feels faint " I'm dying! Now turn the damn thing off!".

Vegeta opened his eyes then pushed the button in hopes Future Trunks would hear him "where ever you are I don't give you permission to die"

Future Trunks thought he was going crazy but he responded to his imagination "Vegeta?!"

Vegeta sighs with relief "yeah It's me... how are you holding up?"

Future Trunks looks around the room "I'm not doing so good.. (breaths hard then falls to his knees ) Vegeta it feels like I'm drowning"

Vegeta looks out the window"we are going to get you out of there, Can you make it a few more hours?"

Future Trunks feels like he's going to be sick "I will try.." Future Trunks vomits blood "father... "

Vegeta "shut up.. "

Future Trunks collapses to the ground coughing

Vegeta stares at the radio " Future Trunks?!"

Vegeta gets off the bed and throws the radio against the wall.

Vegeta comes back to his senses and looks for the radio not finding it on the widow sill he remembered he just broke it cusses.

The attackers enter the cell and unhook Future Trunks and carry him outside and throw him off the waterfall watching him fall all the down as they laugh.

Goku could finally sense Future Trunks, teleports to his location and catches him and sets him down behind the waterfall against a rock.

Future Trunks was trying to save his energy.

Goku goes after the attackers and killed them . Vegeta seen his son and flew to him. He first took his shirt off to get the bullets out. He felt how shattered his ribs were and when he did Future Trunks groaned in pain slowly tears came down his face.

Vegeta "you made it".

Future Trunks woke up and tried to stand . He got on his knees and felt the pain shoot through his body . Future Trunks fell and then looked away.

Goku returned to Vegeta "I killed them"

Future Trunks woke up in his bed.

Future Trunks got up and put a shirt on and limped outside to his mothers grave.

Future Trunks put a rose on his mothers tombstone and walked into the bathroom and sat on the floor of the shower and passed out with the water burning him.

Vegeta walked into the bathroom and seen Future Trunks soaking wet and not breathing.

Vegeta felt bad his future son could not tell him what was going on.

Vegeta then turned the water off and sat next to his son even if it burned him he had worse pain.

After several hours Vegeta fell asleep and Future Trunks woke up very weak. He tried to stand but fell several times before Future Trunks fell on Vegeta.

Vegeta woke up and had that look of get-off-of-me.

Vegeta then felt a evil presence the house .

All of the sudden Vegeta had a sword against his throat.

The man then said "tell us where the virus is" Vegeta fumes with anger "what virus?!"

The man laughs "stubborn huh.." the man clapped his hands and 3 more men showed up to hold Vegeta back.

He then took his sword "maybe this will help you remember" stabbing Future Trunks in the stomach several times before looking at Vegeta "no.. well to bad I guess you both will die".

Vegeta was gritting his teeth .

Future Trunks was on his back moaning in pain.

The man then asked Future Trunks" does it hurt?" Future Trunks just put a smirk of pleasure on his face .

The man punched Future Trunks in the chest hard and laughed "now give me that grin punk" .

Future Trunks tried to move and got to his feet and ran at his attacker. The man looks shocked, mad he could not move.

Future Trunks then hit the man with all the strength he had and knocked the man through the wall knocking him unconscious .

The henchman ran to get their leader back to base.

Future Trunks then tried to breath but only choked on his own blood coming out of his mouth.

Vegeta ran to him to lay him down to check the damage. To his horror Future Trunks was bleeding to death.

Future Trunks started to cough and in a weak voice " it's in the lab..."

Vegeta then shook Future Trunks "stay awake "

Future Trunks not able to keep his eyes any longer whispers "snow globe.." coughs violently before passing out.


End file.
